


A New Faction

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Lightning Mark Universe, Prophecy, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells the others about the prophecy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Faction

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 prompt: "How?"

Harry finished reciting the words of the prophecy and ducked his head. The silence from the rest of the group was deafening. At last he heard Neville clear his throat and he dared to look up.

"So you're supposed to kill V-Voldemort?" Neville asked slowly.

"Yeah," Harry replied blankly.

"But How?"

Harry allowed his mouth to curl into a sneer. "Well that's the big question, isn't it?"

Hermione quickly cut in, before Harry could say anything more. "Dumbledore and the rest of the Order seem to think that Harry will go into the fight alone, and somehow take out Voldemort all by his lonesome."

"The hell he will!" Seamus instantly burst out.

"We're not letting him go into that fight alone!" Parvati added.

"As if he could keep us away!" Anthony growled indignantly as the others added their protests.

"Just tell us what to do, Harry. How can we help?" Neville asked, his quiet voice cutting through the din.

Harry looked around the circle at his selected DA members and smirked. "Well, that's where my plan comes in. we're going to create our own faction in this war. And we're going to win."

And to his delight, they all trusted him enough not to ask how.


End file.
